


Sired

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: A chill runs down Danny’s spine the moment he takes Claude’s hand in his.





	Sired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/gifts).



A chill runs down Danny’s spine the moment he takes Claude’s hand in his. The rookie’s a little awestruck still, energetic and enthusiastic the way only the young guys really are, but even his sunny smile fades. They keep the handshake brief, trying not to draw the attention of their teammates and coaches. 

 

“I won’t cause trouble,” is the first thing out of Claude’s mouth when Danny finds him after practice. Now that he’s looking for it, Danny can see the hint of baby fangs in Claude’s mouth, a sharpness to his eye teeth that’s a dead giveaway.  “I promise I-” 

 

“It’s alright. You’re welcome here.” A bit formal, maybe, considering Claude’s upbringing, but he relaxes visibly all the same. “Can we get dinner?” 

 

Claude pales then, suddenly looking nervous. 

 

“You haven’t been around others, have you,” Danny says gently. It’s not a question, really; he can see it in the stiff, wary way Claude holds himself. Claude shakes his head no, not quite meeting Danny’s eyes. “Come home with me? I’ll feed you. We’ll talk.” 

 

The drive home is quiet, stilted with awkward conversation until Danny gives up and turns the radio on low, mentally willing the music to ease the tension. Danny always keeps a few extra blood bags on hand, in the event of emergencies or company, and he dumps a couple on the warmer. They take the dogs out, Claude as delighted with Zoey and Zora as much as they are with him, shamelessly wiggling around his legs and begging for pets. 

 

As expected, Claude eats ravenously when they go back inside, sucking messily at the bag of blood Danny gives him. Danny tries not to be charmed by the growing flush in Claude’s cheeks, the healthy glow of a recently-fed vampire that the young ones so often lack. It deepens when Claude catches Danny watching, stopping for breath and covering his mouth shyly. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Danny would offer another, could offer more, but he’s not sure if that’s a good idea, especially not right now. It feels too much like taking advantage of the rookie. Instead, he sips quickly at his bag between snippets of conversation. Claude brightens up when he talks about hockey and home, his time with the Phantoms and how his season is going so far. 

 

Really, Danny’s a bit disappointed when it comes time to drive Claude home, and the thought of what he could offer Claude lingers in the back of his mind. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner at Danny’s becomes a regular thing, somehow. His sons and dogs adore Claude, and - as far as Danny can tell - the feeling is mutual. He could say that Claude’s there for the blood, but it’s more than that. Claude’s comfortable in his home, going so far as to even cook for the boys, sharing his passion for the grilled cheese he still enjoys eating even though it doesn’t do anything for him nutritionally. 

 

“Do you know who your sire is?” Danny asks gently one night. They have the house to themselves, the boys at Sylvie’s for the week. Claude doesn’t look at him for a long moment, focusing on the thorough scritching he’s giving Zora’s ear. 

 

“No. I was - it was a party.” Claude shrugs, even as Danny feels his blood boil. A party means Claude might not have even known, not until - “They never found him. I . . . my first survived but I missed a lot of that season. They wasn’t sure I sh- could play.” 

 

Although Claude covers the slip up fairly well, Danny hears it all the same. It’s no wonder, then, that Claude’s enthusiasm for hockey seems endless, even when they’re playing like shit. 

 

“I could be yours, if you’d like.” He tries to keep the phrasing light, but it’s a heavy subject. The relationship between a sire and their charge is intimate, even in the cases where it’s only a feeding relationship. Danny wouldn’t be opposed to more, he’s self-aware enough to admit that, but mostly he has an undeniable urge to care for Claude. 

 

“For feeding or?” Claude asks timidly. 

 

“For now. We can talk more, if you - if you think you’d want that.” 

 

They get through another episode of the Office before Claude grabs the remote to mute the TV. He turns on the couch enough to look Danny in the face, and Danny does his best not to fidget under his gaze. 

 

“Yes. Please?” 

 

The world feels like it’s tipped when Danny beckons Claude closer and Claude scoots across the couch to sit next to him. Danny gasps a little when Claude’s fangs pierce his wrist. He cradles Claude’s head gently, closing his eyes and letting the waves of pleasure/pain radiating from his wrist wash over him. 

 

It takes a little nudge from Danny to get Claude to pull back. Lapping lightly at the bite mark, Claude licks his own lips before kissing Danny’s wrist. His pupils are wide when he looks up, cheeks bright red. Danny brushes their mouths together on a whim and winds up with a lap full of Claude.

 

“Wait, wait wait wait,” Danny gasps, tugging Claude back by his curls. He gives him another brief kiss and eases him back onto the couch cushions. “Not - not this time, okay? Let’s see how you feel first.” 

 

They’re still pressed close, and Danny’s no saint. He lets Claude draw him in again, but they keep their kisses light. Claude’s almost fever-warm beneath Danny’s lips and hands; Danny’s pretty sure he’d gladly give almost anything to keep him this way. 

 

“I should go,” Claude finally says, lips so close to Danny’s they brush together as he speaks. “We have practice-” 

 

“You could stay.” A faint blush steals up Danny’s cheeks, as best his body can manage after feeding Claude. Thankfully, Claude only laughs, soft and pleased. 

 

“I should go.” 

 

Danny kisses him goodbye when he drops Claude off in front of his apartment. He can already feel the bond forming between them, just the barest sense of Claude at the back of his mind that fades gradually as Danny drives away until it’s hardly anything at all. 

 

His phone buzzes with a text message that he opens as soon as he puts the car in park. 

 

_ Thank you. <3 _

  
  



End file.
